1. Field
The disclosed subject matter is in the field of semiconductor fabrication and, more specifically, fabrication of devices on III-V or compound semiconductor substrates.
2. Related Art
The use of compound semiconductor substrates, including GaAs and other III-V semiconductor substrates, as the basis for fabricating metal-oxide-semiconductor (MOS) field effect transistors (FETS) has been studied as a means of obtaining high performance, low power devices for nano-CMOS applications. Among the challenges presented by III-V processes is the fabrication of a gate dielectric having a suitably low defect density and a suitably high dielectric constant on a III-V substrate integrated within a process that includes the formation of stable and low resitivity source/drain contact structures.